


Joyride

by TheRealUndead



Category: Outlast (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Sex, Car Sex, Crack Relationships, Crack Treated Seriously, Help, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Going to Hell, Jeep Sex, Kinky, M/M, Masturbation, Mechanophilia, Penises, Please Kill Me, Rough Sex, Sex with a Car
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-14 14:01:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29047311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRealUndead/pseuds/TheRealUndead
Summary: Miles stood there, his vacant black eyes staring off after his true love... watching him drive off into the distance from Mount Massive. He knew he had to do something about this problem, and he needed to swiftly.
Relationships: Miles Upshur/jeep, Waylon Park/Miles Upshur
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	Joyride

Miles watched on as his love drove away, off, over the hill, and into the burning sunrise. Now, Miles knew that seeing men that float and are very clearly possessed by a demonic entity was shocking, but seriously?! Take his car right in front of him?! That has to be the lowest of the low...  
So he ventured on, following the bright red beauty for miles till they reached the quaint town of Leadville, a town that totally had the vibe of "local markets" and "one church for all!" though he highly doubted he'd ever step foot NEAR a church after the events he was forced to suffer through. 

The house he found holding his 2011 Jeep Wrangler was a grey, two story, simply modern townhouse. The peonies that seemingly were once a brilliant pink, were now drooping over onto the ground, grown to be a pale crepe pink. He never understood why people decided to have such large flower beds -especially ones that looked kinda ugly- in front of their houses. Maybe it was his small apartment mind making him biased against anything that wasn't a succulant or a fish. Miles continued on his way towards the house seemingly undetected and silent. He looked in through one of the windows and say the young man that had stolen his car hugging a busty young woman tightly; both having tears stream down their faces like some gross rom-com. The possessed man smirked to himself, he knew exactly what happened tonight, and never would he ever let his love get away with driving off again, because this time, HE'd be the one with the keys.

Night came by quickly and all Miles could feel was soft silky skin beneath his fingers, the body under him flushed red and wanting. God, he couldn't remember the last time he had felt something so tight against his cock as he slowly rammed in and out, Park's hole seemingly acheing to be filled to the brim with his seed. Leaning forward, the host dragged his tongue up and down the back of his lover, letting out a long shuddery moan as the heat surrounding his painfully erect cock seemed to get even hotter.  
"Fuck Park~ as tight as ever huh?~" Miles could imagine how white his knuckles must've been from gripping onto his sides so tightly, the roars of his lover only fueled him up with confidence to continue and cream his tight little hole.  
'So close...' Miles thought to himself as that pressure in his stomach started to build up more, he could feel the edge he was about to fall over coming so close, his entire world about to explode into white.

"What the fuck are you doing to that car?!" A shrill squeak came from the door that connected the garage and the main house. The young blonde stared out at Miles in horror as he looked on at the journalist with his dick in the exhaust of his car. Upon further inspection, Waylon's heart sank and he suddenly felt sick. He recognized the guy from his photos, this was none other than the poor sap he dragged out to that Hell at Mount Massive Asylum.  
"M-Miles? Miles Upshur?" He flinched suddenly as the man got his long erection out of the rusted tube, showing off what must've been the most beautiful cock he's ever seen. The entire thing was pale, but faded to a haunting black, the large vein underneath looked so yummy, perfect for nibbling on. All around, Waylong bet that his schlong must've been about eight inches long, putting his average five to a deep shame.  
Speaking of his five inchy, he suddenly became aware of how exactly the Upshur's cock had effected him, all due to his own twitching to life while in the confines of his grey boxer briefs. 

Miles could see exactly how his mini-me was affecting the other male, he could practically hear the blood flowing down to his cute little pecker.  
"So whistleblower... you decide to call me out to that shit-place, nearly get me killed, then you decide to steal my car away from me, my ONLY family. You have balls kid I'll give you that... but now you're under my care. My rules." The investigator said as he slowly made his way over to the techie. His arms reached out and dragged the blonde towards himself, feeling a long drip of black fload from his nose.  
His hands traveled and sunk themselves into Waylon's soft dad body, licking his lips as Waylon let out a soft squeak. Miles pulled him closer and licked the shell of his ear, drawing forth another cute sound as he quickly ripped off his boxers.

"Ah! Miles wait!" He tried to plead but only felt himself get lifted and pressed onto the back of the jeep, his dick scraping the same pipe he had seen the journalist taking pleasure with just moments ago. Waylon hated to admit it, but the rough metal scraping against the sensitive head shot sparks of pleasure up his spine, resulting in a soft moan. The blonde could feel Miles align himself up behind him, his eight incher wet and leaking against his plushy ass. He bit his lip, trying his hardest not to instinctiely rut back against that beautiful dick, but also not to thrust forward and shove his own dick into the exhaust. 

"Let me take you on a joyride blondie~" His four fingered hands gripped the soft flesh of Waylon's cushions and rubbed his middle and ring fingers against the tight rim after being carefully coated in spit. Miles could feel every single rim of the folds under his fingers, the way they tightened ever so slightly yet loosened up in a matter of a few seconds, just enough for his to slide his fingers right in there and start to massage. 

Waylon's brown eyes flew open as pain shot through him, quickly turning into pleassure and only adding to the hard pole between his legs. Every now and then as his anus was worked open, his own hips would buck and further his hardness into that rusted pipe, created the best friction and pain he had ever felt. Slowly yet surely Waylon moved his hips back and forth into the car, understanding why someone would want to do this if they were tired of the same old friction of their hands, especially if they were as lonely as Mr. Upshur seemed. 

Watching the cute blonde slowly buck himself into Park was driving Miles crazy, he felt like he could ejaculate just from seeing this beautiful sight. Removing his fingers from the techie's tight pucker, he then grabbed those thicc hips and aligned himself up to his ass and pushed in slowly. He couldn't have imagined a better feeling that this right here; a tight hole that seemed to want to burn his entire dick off, eagerly eating up all of his cock. Slowly he started rocking himself into this suffocating little piece of heaven that was all for himself.

Way felt himself get entered and suddenly pain took over his ass entirely. Shit... some demonic guy was taking his anal virginity while he was also balls deep in a car... what the fuck is wrong with him? He grit his teeth as the intruding member started to rock in and out of him, the pain ever so slowly to pain disipated and turned into pleasure. He pushed his own hips in time with Miles', his own thrusts meeting that thick cock and going back into the rusted metal, both aspects of pleasure bringing him closer to the edge.  
"Miles~ I'm getting really close~" His voice seemed to go up an octive when he felt his prostate get slammed into, his world suddenly erupting into white and he shot his load into the exhaust, thuroughly coating "Park" as Miles had named him. 

The journalist continued to abuse Waylon's ass, his cock ramming in harder and quicker than before, eager to bring himself back up to the edge and push him over into euphoric bliss. He growled out a long groan as he was brought higher and higher into the clouds, and came with a static filled roar as he stuffed the blonde's fat ass with his jizz. They stayed like that for a moment, just connected, cock to hole all three of them. Slowly, Miles pulled himself out of Waylon, watching his his seed slipped out of that tight space and onto the concrete floor. Miles took quick work of fixing himself before pulling the young man's penis out of the exhaust and picked him up.  
He made his way inside, floating instead of walking to avoid waking up the rest of the Park household. He went into the master bedroom and dressed up the blonde, tucking him in next to his wife and leaning down to give him a peck on the forehead. 

"Wait..." Waylon whispered sleepily towards him, "Y-You can stay with us... you said Park was your only family..." those brown eyes kept slipping shut, yet forcing themselves open to look back at the investigator. 

Miles sighed, looked at the blonde and gave him a slight smile. He nodded then left, just as Waylon fell into a deep sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> On my way to hell I go. Doot doo doo... 
> 
> I'm so sorry you had to read this...


End file.
